Field
Aspects described herein generally relate to antenna systems, including one or more external antennas communicatively coupled via a docking interface.
Related Art
Wireless communication environments can use multi-antenna techniques that include multiple antennas at a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver. The multi-antenna techniques can be grouped into three different categories: diversity, interference suppression, and spatial multiplexing. These three categories are often collectively referred to as Multiple-input Multiple-output (MIMO) communication even though not all of the multi-antenna techniques that fall within these categories require at least two antennas at both the transmitter and receiver.
The exemplary aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.